


School House Knocked

by SinScrivener



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Outlast AUAgain with TragerxGluskin and Trager getting pregnant cause no one reads these and I've been told to write for myselfAny poor bastard who does read it, there's smut so there's that--NSFW and Male Pregnancy warning!-Trager teaches Science whilst Gluskin teaches Home Economics~What happens is Medically and Scientifically freaky and confusing to Trager but joyous to Eddie to say the least~
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Richard Trager, Waylon Park/Miles Upshur





	School House Knocked

**Author's Note:**

> Never finished (not posting the rest, who cares anyway)-

"Does no one READ in this school?" Trager asked as he put down his book with a mild snap when a tap upon the glass told him SOMEONE COULDN'T FUCKING READ!

Big bold letters on the door read, 'STUDENT TESTING! COME BACK LATER!'

"Keep working, Mr. Upshur, just cause I'm not at my desk doesn't mean I don't have eyes on you!"

Miles gave a heavy puff of breath but continued his makeup test, gracefully given by Mr. Trager when he was sent to Detention for skipping school to break into an off limits part of the building for an 'undercover' story as he so claimed and got caught.

"Oh of course it would be you!" Trager spoke softly but with a bite as he found the culprit at his door.

Mr. Gluskin, the Home Economics teacher. 

He tapped the glass again and smiled, eyes, those damn, beautiful blue eyes warm and bright which melted any other harsh words Trager was going to give him when he opened the damn door.

'READ!' He mouthed and pointed down.

Eddie, the horny asshole gave a sly smile and nodded.

Trager, unaware that his 'read' came off as 'NEED' and the point DOWN wasn't understood as what he'd said to do, Trager unlocked the door and opened his mouth to start his commentary on 'how to read door signs' when he was slammed into the wall of his classroom by the powerful male that was Eddie and silenced by his mouth being engulfed the others like a starved animal.

The door was kicked shut by the man who had thrown himself in, locking as it closed, SLAMMING really at the force of Eddie's kick but he didn't care!

Without missing a beat, he pulled his prize away from the small door window and deeper into the classroom where it was he began to hungrily FEED on his mouth whilst he fumbled with their belts.

Trager couldn't even speak when given the opportunity to breathe as the man above him was so raring to go his heat washed over him and threw away his better judgment on the fact Miles was NOW being scarred for life by the heavy breathy moans of the teachers in the room.

The complete POWER that was Eddie shoved Richard's desk easily into the back wall, it now under the blackboard and used it to shove himself into his partner, Trager himself crying out with the raw material used in this natural act between animals. 

All Eddie had used was his precum to thrust himself inside his Darling, and all Trager had was sheer ecstasy as his throat and shoulder were bitten into then sucked black and blue and even bloody in places.

"ED..DDIE! EDD...E...EDDIE! OH M...Y GOD… EDDDDDDIE!"

"Sa..ay it m...m..moore.., Darling! LO..LOUDER!" 

Trager couldn't go any further nor louder nor could Eddie for that matter and they knew this.

Their voices were all but lost to heavy breathing as Eddie grew faster and faster whilst Trager clawed at his work shirt and began to stare lines into the fabric as the two grew closer to their ends.

In Eddie's gentlemanly fashion, he took Richard's lips passionately, letting him know it was time and within that second, their minds assented. 

Trager road into Eddie's climax, grinding, greedily, weaving himself erotically along his partners thrusts whilst Eddie himself bowed his head and beat his lower end repeatedly within Tragers ass until he felt every ounce of his seed leave him.

Unceremoniously, Eddie's powerful form faltered then limp noodled upon Tragers much thinner frame.

Their breaths didn't come back up until five minutes after their affair in the classroom but once it was back, and Eddie began to tenderly smile and kiss his Darling's face and lips, Trager REMEMBERED!

"Hmm, Darling!? Everything alright?" Eddie asked softly, face within his silvery peppered hair, confused as to why his Darling wasn't purring his name or kissing him back..

Odd...

"Gaah, E..E.. Eddie…"

"Wanna play again?" Eddie whispered, pulling back and smiling seductively into his others amazingly cloudy gray eyes.

"You little minx you~"

"No.. Edd.. EDDIE!" And FINALLY, Eddie figured out how to look where the finger was pointing and paled instantly!

"FUCK!"

Miles, not one to be silent, blurted out, pale in the face himself, "Yaaa, that's what you two sure did!"

"Ohhhh, FUCK!"

"I wa.. I was pointing to th..e door sign you doofus!" Trager panted as Eddie pulled himself off Trager.

"OHH FUCK! E..E..EDI.."

Eddie himself couldn't speak as when he went to move off Trager, he came to realize that the two never separated once their deeds had been done!

Typical Eddie fashion, he'd been hoping for a second round and this wouldn't have been an issue of mild discomfort!

That was until-

"Might as well pull yourselves apart, I've seen everything else!" Miles kept blurting out once he too noticed the two Teachers issue.

"What did you DO Eddie, eat a goddamn Pot Brownie?" Trager panted before groaning in slight enjoyment as he felt the length of Eddie's member leave his body.

"Ohh God… Fuck that felt niiice!"

Eddie too felt it, his whole body laced with goosebumps before he shook himself and answered Trager, "No Darling, I did NOT ingest a Brownie!"

He normally prided himself after a session with Trager, sitting on his knees as he fixed himself back into his pants. With Miles however- He looked like a dog wearing the cone of shame, Trager quickly doing up his pants before getting into a sitting position to hide his lingering feelings. 

"Happens to be Valentine's Day and I wasn't able to woo you this morning!"

"DAMN you couldn't wait until tonight, you pegged him here?" Miles asked, unafraid of the look Eddie AND Trager both gave him.

"I had the night before actually, young man!" Eddie said PROUDLY which prompted Trager to smack his face.

"Holy Shit! How often do you two-"

"I try and pleasure my Darling daily and nightly- Depending on his moods-"

"EDDIE!"

"Sometimes this minx of mine has enough stamina for a couple rounds which gives us a decent amount of buzz for the week~"

"There are things I wish weren't answered just now.."

"Same, Buddy-" Trager said and deadpanned Eddie who smiled stupidly back at him. "SAME!"

"He asked and I-"

"I didn't mean for an ANSWER! Oh my God!"

"Now.. About getting rid of him-" Trager said flatley.

Miles didn't see that coming and looked straight at his odd eyed Teacher with a mixture of amusement and horror.

He WAS a joker-

That was a joke..

Trager tapped his chin then pointed to Miles as Eddie nearly coughed, "I'm thinking swirly!"

"Wait, what?"

"You know WAAAAY too much now, Buddy~" Trager chirped, still unable to stand whilst Eddie wheezed.

"Gotta get rid of the evidence!"

"Hey wait, HE ANSWERED THE QUESTIONS!"

"We'll cut you a deal then, Buddy~" Trager mused, feeling life SLOWLY returning to his nether regions. "I'll pass you of every test to come AND-" He held up the finger he'd been tapping his chin with, "The final exam~ Flying colors! And Eddie boy here-"

"You pass school!"

"Oh Jesus!"

"Hold the phone, really!?"

"Just come EVERY DAY, and you pass school!" Eddie blurted out wildly, looking to Trager who looked ready to strangle him.

"I DO have an amazing immune system~"

"We can't REALLY DO THAT, EDDIE!"

"I'll bite the bait on Mr. Tragers proposition since.. He's got a point!"

"Oh thank God a normal student!" Richard looked upwards before sighing.

"HOWEVER-"

"Oh fuck!"

"Pass Waylon in Home Economics-" 

"DONE!"

"I didn't eve-"

"DONE!" Eddie cried out before pouncing on Miles who nearly screamed at this sudden change from the stationary man.

"Now OUT!"

"Eddie.. He's not done with his tes-"

"He's past Science, Darling, remember!?" Eddie reminded as he shoved Miles into the locked door, recalled it was a pull AND it was locked and whilst waiting for Trager to FINALLY try standing, whispered so threateningly into Miles' ear that the student wasn't sure if he should go to Principal Blaire about THAT or take his cards and go, "You tell a SOUL, and Tragers jokes won't BE jokes when next you see me, Mr. Upshur, understood?"

And chose the cards despite feeling Mr. Gluskins words WEREN'T a joke like Mr. Tragers had been!

Once Mr. Trager unlocked his classroom door, he bolted to places unknown, maybe the men's room, maybe freedom from the school all together- But before Trager could joke about how their sex literally DROVE a kid away, Eddie snagged Trager along the waist, placed his mouth upon his lovers neck and began to kiss him passionately once again.

Trager himself, without a care this time, let the door be closed by he himself as he turned around and let himself get pushed into the classroom door as the kiss between him and Eddie grew feverish and hungry once more.


End file.
